His Proposal
by Coxian324
Summary: Dr. Cox proposes to JD. slash


His Proposal

I do not own Scrubs

Summary: Dr. Cox turns down Carla's invitation, because he has a surprise for JD.

JD came running up to the nurse's station, panting and out of breath.

"What's the matter Bambi?" Carla asked

"I'm playing hide and seek with Turk." JD answered

"Shouldn't you be working?" Carla asked

"I'm on break." JD answered

"Don't you usually spend your breaks with Dr. Cox?" Carla asked

"He's watching a game in the lounge. I have twenty minutes before I join him." JD answered

"Okay. Good luck finding Turk." Carla said walking away

JD ran off. Turk came out from behind the counter.

"Have you seen Newbie?" Dr. Cox asked coming up

"He just went that way looking for me." Turk answered

"Why didn't you let him know you were here?" Dr. Cox asked

"We're playing hide and seek." Turk answered

"Okay. Tell him to meet me in the on call room today." Dr. Cox said

"Okay." Turk said

JD came around the corner as Dr. Cox left.

"I found you!" JD yelled

"Darn! Hey, Dr. Cox wants you to meet him in the on call room today." Turk said

"Okay. My turn to hide!" JD yelled running off

Ten minutes later Turk found JD behind the vending machine.

"I found you! Dude, I have to go down for emergency surgery, so I have to call our game off early." Turk said

"Okay. I have to go meet Perry in like ten minutes anyway." JD said

"See you later. Hey, I think Todd's in the parking lot shooting hoops by himself." Turk said running off down the hall

JD smiled and walked to the parking lot to find Todd right where Turk said he would be.

"Hey dude, you want to play?" Todd asked

"Hell yeah, bring it brother!" JD called out

"Your so on." Todd said

Ten minutes later Todd was up on points on JD.

"Hey, I've got to go, I've got some place to be." JD called out running inside

He reached the on call room a minute later.

"Hey, why'd you want me to meet me in here? I thought you were watching the game?" JD asked locking the door and sitting next to him on the bed.

"I needed to talk to you." Dr. Cox answered

"Okay." JD said a little scared

"Me and Carla were talking earlier, and you know how her and Gandhi are going away this weekend?" Dr. Cox asked

"Yeah." JD answered

"Carla wants it to be a group thing, with Elliot, Keith, me, and you." Dr. Cox said

"That would be cool. Wait, you don't want to go do you?" JD asked

"No, but I don't want this to turn into a big fight either." Dr. Cox answered

"Then give me one good reason you don't want to go." JD said

"I have one, I just can't tell you." Dr. Cox said

"Okay, I'll stand behind you on this one." JD said sadly getting up and leaving

He walked up to the nurse's station and found Carla there.

"Hey Bambi, did you and Dr. Cox think about it?" Carla asked

"Yeah, and we decided to turn it down." JD said walking away

Dr. Cox walked up to the counter after him.

"Why do you not want to go?" Carla asked

"I have a good reason." Dr. Cox answered

"What is it?" Carla asked

"I can't explain it, but I swear to you, it'll be worth it." Dr. Cox answered

"It better be." Carla threatened

That Friday Turk, Carla, Elliot, and Keith left for the mountains. JD had to pull a double so he went to the hospital after seeing them off. Dr. Cox went to the apartment.

JD came home at about one that morning. He cracked opened the door and found a dark apartment.

"Great, he's already in bed." JD muttered

Upon pushing the door the rest of the way open, he revealed candles leading to the bedroom.

"Perry!" JD called out as he followed the candles

He walked into the room and there was a dinner laid out on the bed, with more candles around the room. Dr. Cox was sitting on the bed.

"What's going on?" JD asked

"Come and sit down." Perry answered

JD walked over and sat down between his legs. Perry grabbed a small piece of steak and put it in JD's mouth. JD moaned and leaned against his chest.

"What's going on?" JD asked

"Eat." Perry ordered

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Perry got up.

"Where are you going?" JD asked

Perry just smiled getting down on his knee, and shoving a box at him. JD opened the box and gasped.

"JD, we've been dating for four years now, and have been friends for five. I have never felt this way about anyone before. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. If you'll have me." Perry said

"Yes." JD said tackling him to the floor and kissing him

"This is better than some weekend getaway." JD whispered

"I was hoping you'd say that." Perry laughed

"Put it on me." JD whispered handing him the ring

"It would be my honor." Perry said grabbing it and sliding it on his finger

"It's beautiful." JD whispered

"I'm glad you like it." Perry whispered

"I do." JD whispered kissing him


End file.
